1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is the determination of the effect of changes of the environment of a cell on the binding of nuclear hormone receptors to form transcriptional regulatory proteins.
2. Related Art
Nuclear hormone receptors (“NHRs”) are a significant group of proteins that act as transcription factors when bound to an agonist. The natural agonists are lipophilic compounds such as steroids. Nuclear hormone receptors, more commonly referred to as nuclear receptors, define a family of ligand activated transcription factors (Tenbaum et al, Int J Biochem Cell Biol, 29:1325-41 (1997); Willson et al, Mol Endocrinol, 16:1135-44 (2002)). Structurally, they are characterized by the presence of modular domains: a zinc-finger DNA binding domain, a ligand binding domain and two transcriptional activation domains AF-1 and AF-2, ligand-independent and ligand-dependent, respectively. Depending upon the nuclear receptor, monomers or dimers (homodimers or heterodimers with other nuclear receptors) constitute the functional effectors. This gene family regulates a wide variety of physiological functions and has thus a broad therapeutic potential ranging from metabolic, endocrinological diseases to neurological disorders, to cancer.
Nuclear receptors operate by recruiting an array of auxiliary polypeptides, denoted corepressors and coactivators (further described in Mol. Endocrinol. 1996 October; 10(10):1167-77, incorporated by reference to further define the properties of these putative coregulatory factors), and it is these auxiliary proteins that mediate the molecular events that result in transcriptional repression or activation. For most nuclear receptors, this recruitment event is initiated upon the binding of the nuclear receptor to a ligand. It can be envisioned that certain ligands can only trigger the recruitment of a particular set of coactivators or corepressors and thus promote very selective effects. Furthermore, phosphorylation/dephosphorylation events can also affect the activity of the nuclear receptor itself and/or the auxiliary proteins. Similarly, it is plausible to assume that certain ligands exclusively responsive to such modifications could be identified. Generally speaking, these selective modulators would be of tremendous interest from a therapeutic standpoint, exhibiting maximized therapeutic value and minimum adverse effects.
Nuclear hormone receptors have been divided into four types: (I) Exist in the cytosol and upon ligand binding dissociates from heat shock proteins, homodimerizes, translocates to the nucleus, and binds to hormone response elements (“HRE”) of the chromosome; (II) Exist in the nucleus, binds to the HRE as heterodimers (usually with RXR), complexed with corepressors, upon binding with ligand dissociates from corepressors and recruits coactivators; (III) Similar to Type 1 binding to DNA as a homodimer; (IV) Exists as monomers or dimers and upon ligand binding recruits coactivators. The heat shock protein family is further defined in J Biosci Bioeng. 2008 October; 106(4):324-36, incorporated herein by reference to further describe the heat shock protein family.
The first step in the characterization of ligand interaction with a cloned receptor is to express the receptor in a ligand sensitive form. While a few receptors can be expressed in easily manipulated model systems such as yeast and E. coli, the interactions of ligands with most receptors are influenced by post-translational modifications that are only present in mammalian cells. Moreover, many of these receptors require mammalian proteins to accurately transduce their biological effects. Thus for wide applicability, an assay system is best when it is based on cloned receptors expressed in a mammalian system.
Historically, the ability of ligands to interact with nuclear receptors has been evaluated by competition with a radiolabeled ligand for a binding site on the receptor. Such assays are popular because they involve relatively few steps. However binding assays have many limitations: (i) for many technical reasons, binding assays are performed in non-physiological conditions which can influence receptor pharmacology; (ii) agonists and antagonists cannot be reliably discriminated; (iii) only binding sites for which radiolabeled ligands are available can be studied; (iv) binding assays are not easily applicable to orphan receptors for which ligands haven't yet been identified; (v) purchase, handling and disposal of radioisotopes are major expenses; (vi) local governments are concerned about contamination; and (vii) the industry has primarily looked to assays where the result can be detected optically for high throughput screening.
In order to develop such modulating ligands, it is essential to have an effective screening assay. Such assays act to winnow the large number of compounds that are tested to provide a small class that is then tested in slower, less economical, screens. The initial screening should lend itself to robotics, have few false positives, require a minimum of steps in its protocols, and allow for sensitive determination. Over the years, a large number of systems, methods and reagents, have been developed for screening compounds for their effect on cellular proteins. One group of systems involves employing fused proteins, fusing the protein of interest to a detectable polyamide label.
In developing these assays, one cannot predict the effect of the fusion to the label on the functioning of the target protein. There can be disruption as to folding, interactions between the label and the target protein, effects on translocation and binding to other intracellular proteins, interference with the detection of the label, and the like. There is also the problem of sensitivity in that one should be able to detect at the concentration of the EC50, which is generally below about 1 μM. One of the attractive systems involves enzyme fragment complementation, generally employing fragments of β-galactosidase, where the fragments may complex independently to form an active enzyme or require being fused to auxiliary binding proteins which complex, bringing the fragments together to form an active enzyme. The degree to which the fragments independently complex without the presence of the auxiliary binding proteins can substantially affect the success of the assay. In the case of NHRs, how one organizes the interaction of the fusion protein, the complexing of the members of the NHR transcription factor, and the coactivator can be crucial in providing an effective assay.
There is a substantial need for the development of assays for screening ligands for nuclear hormone receptors that are accurate, utilize the full length protein, are applicable to orphan targets, are dependable, and for which the operators have familiarity and for which there is a substantial history of know-how and show-how for acceptance and adoption of the assays.
U.S. patent applications and patents of interest include 2007/0218456; 2006/0134670; 2006/0035813; 2005/0130232; 2003/0077664; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,711. Scientific articles of interest include: Beck, et al 2008 Anal Biochem 373, 263-71; and Le Guevel and Pakdel 2001 Biotechniques 30, 1000-4.